


Nightmare Premonition

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Coming of Age, Dissociation, Gen, Grooming, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Personal Growth, Poetry, Queer Themes, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: I’ll let my body sink to the mattressand let a skeleton take my stead.





	Nightmare Premonition

I feel so fragile I might shatter,

feel so frazzled I could break.

Put your hands atop my ribcage

and press down so I’ll behave.

I’m too worthless to survive here,

too afraid to leave instead,

so I’ll let my body sink to the mattress

and let a skeleton take my stead.

I cast dissociation as your actress

and let my bones transform to lead,

but what’s the point in trying

when it’s sabotaged by my head?

Instead of kissing asses,

I’ll simmer in my ashes.

It’s not my fault you grew too attached

to the thing I was _groomed_ to be.

Maybe now, I’m an inferno,

maybe now, I’ll never grow.

But at least now there’s no more pressure...

At least my mold is my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4/26/18


End file.
